Nico's Wacky Adventures
by BaileeXOXO
Summary: A series of one-shots about Nico being: Well Nico! Short one shots by the way. Its either I update fast with short chapters or longer waiting with long chapters.
1. New Girl

**It is short I know but I will try to update everyday and yes they will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

I walked into my homeroom and sat down waiting for my teacher to start talking. I sighed and realized I'm early so I have to wait a few minutes. I went into daydreaming mode and thought. "Boy and girls may I have your attention? We have a new student and her name is Hunter Knighton." She pointed to a girl a few desks away. Hunter Knighton? Hmmm, maybe she is a Hunter of Artemis recruiting demigods! I studied her carefully. Nothing seems special…. There! She has a silver bow on her head. I looked her over once more. Lean and she looks like she'd be a good runner. That can come in use if she meets a monster or whatever. She is staring at me, maybe she thinks I'm hot, many people do. The bell rang; time to get to 1st period.

Hunter is in 3 of my classes. She took her phone out in class and I saw her texting someone named Katie. There is a girl named Katie in the Hunters, she shot an arrow at me once. Maybe, just maybe!

Lunch. Hunter was sitting alone so I invited her to sit with me. About 5 minutes into lunch we had struck up a conversation. We were asking questions about each other and asked her what she liked to do. "Do you like archery?" I asked casually so she won't get suspicious.

"Yeah, actually I took classes with a bunch of girls at my old school." Score! "It was really fun but my Mom transferred jobs so now I am here." She explained.

"So…. Do you believe in Greek Gods?" I questioned again and she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh sure." She muttered. Ha-ha she is so a hunter.

"Finally, what has Artemis been up to lately?" I smirked.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"You know, Artemis! She leads your group of Hunters!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are a Hunter of Artemis!"

"No I'm not! What is that anyway!" I started to explain and she looked at me like I was insane. "Get away from me you freak! That's stuff isn't real!"

"But you took archery classes with a bunch of girls!"

"So?"

"And you said you believed in Greek Gods! I asked and you said yes!"

"I was barely paying attention!" She started to run away. I started to follow her but stopped when she turned around and glared. I guess some stuff is merely a coincidence...

**Author's Note: So how is it? A girl actually came to school today with that name and I was studying her all day except I wasn't as insane as Nico and asked her if she was a Hunter lol. (I think she is!) Tommorrow will include more investigation and maybe I will find out the truth, which will mean I will find out she's a hunter. I will try to update this everyday and it will be a series of one-shots. Hopefully longer.**


	2. Celestial Bronze

**Hey peoples! I'm back and more amazing than ever! So in this chapter Nico is trying to find out if Celestial Bronze will hurt him. (Well duh)**

I was lying on my bed at camp, skipping lessons, thinking about weapons. The Romans barely know what Celestial Bronze is so what do they use? They told me about a billion times but it keeps leaving me. Mortal weapons don't hurt the Gods and I am powerful half-blood, closer to a god than any of the people here except maybe Percy and Thalia. I know Celestial Bronze can hurt gods but will Celestial Bronze hurt me, because no one has ever hurt me with it. I have a Stygian Iron sword so I can't check here, dammit. Let's go find Annabeth!

I found her battling Percy in the arena. "Annabeth!" I called. She looked at me and Percy got her on the ground.

"Ha-ha Wise Girl beat you again!" My cousin laughed.

"That's not fair." She said.

"All is fair in love and war." He quoted.

"I should never have taught you that. And you," She turned to me, "Never interrupt me in battle. Now what do you want?"

"Can I borrow your dagger?" I asked surprisingly calmly.

"What the Hades? Why?" Annabeth was looking at me like I was crazy. I mean, I'm not doubting that I am just it's not that weird. Is it?

"So I can see if it hurts me duh!"

"Get away from me, just go, you are insane, and I love you but I will see you later." She walked out of the building. Percy just looked at me.

"Hey Perce-" I started.

"No Nico you may not borrow my sword!"

"Damn." I hung my head and walked out of the building.

I found Travis and Katie by the strawberry patch. The two lovebirds seemed to be in a heated argument. No they aren't dating, but everyone else can see they like each other, they are just too blind. Ha-ha sucks for them! When I got closer I heard Katie say, "No Travis I do _not_ like Connor!"

He smiled. "Good."

"Why you little jerk, 10 minutes of arguing and now you say _good?_"She picked up a shovel from the ground and raised it. I interrupted before this could get bloody but Hades, it was entertaining.

"Hey Katie! Travis! Raise your hand if you own Celestial Bronze." They both raised their hands. "Okay now who will let me use it to see if it will hurt me?" They put their hands down. "What why?"

"Nico," Katie started, "Of course it will hurt you stupid!" Travis nodded.

"Just let me try!"

"No!" They said in unison. I glared and left the strawberry field.

I went to go find Connor next, hoping he'd let me. When I approached the Hermes cabin I found him inside studying with Annabeth and a few other campers. "Just say no people. You need to say no." Annabeth advised. With the face she was giving them she all shook their heads no before I could even ask. Again, I glared and ran out of the cabin.

I proceeded to ask every camper but for some dumb reason they all said no! Annoyed I decided to go ask Chiron. He was sitting at a porch table playing pinochle with Mr. D. "Hey Chiron, I want to see a Celestial Bronze weapon but no one will let me see theirs; where can I find one?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Did you even think to check the weapon shed?" I feel stupid. I mean I could have saved myself all that exercise!

"Oh, no I didn't. Bye Chiron!" My face was probably red as one of Apollo's sacred cows. To add onto my manly humiliation- guess what I did? - I tripped on the way out. I can still hear Mr. D mocking me. May there be a special place in Tarturus for him.

When I got to the tool shed I was surprise I never came here. Or at least I don't remember coming here anyway. The place was really dusty and messy but there were weapons galore. Now let's see what tool I shall pick to purposely see if it hurts… Oh lets pick that one! The object I picked up was a fork. Yes I just found a Celestial Bronze fork! I am going to do this dirty deed (ha-ha 'dirty deed') in my cabin.

I basically ran back to my cabin to try this out. It may sound weird but I don't give a shit at the moment. I sat on my bed and positioned the fork in my hand perfect for stabbing or cutting. Now stabbing or cutting, hmmm. How about both? Yes, you say yes.

Now, to be clear I am _not_ emo or any variation of the sort. I just am a normal demigod trying to see if Celestial Bronze hurts me. Wow I really am a psychotic. Anyway now back to what I am doing. Counting to three I took a deep breath and:

"_**Holy freaking Hades! That hurt like hell!"**_

The moral of this story is- When the whole camp won't lend you Celestial Bronze to see if it hurts yourself, there's a 99.99999…% chance it will hurt you.

_**Everyone else at camp's POV**_

I told him it will hurt him.

**So how was that? Sorry I didn't update yesterday I really wanted to get this right. **Hey Look! I am an exponent!

**So yeah, review! Love you guy's soooo much!**


	3. Trick or Treat! part 1?

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! I love Halloween because it is a day where I can let the Hades side out o me and care the crap out of people. I have great memories of this day; do you want to hear some? Oh well, I am going to tell you anyway.

Memory 1: I was walking down the street and saw some girl dressed like a Hunter. Thinking it may actually be a hunter I shadow traveled to the closest tree in front of her. I climber up and waited. When she walked in front of it I jumped down two inches away from her and screamed in her face. She freaked out and ran away! I screamed after her, "That'll teach you to walk on my lawn!" She will never walk on peoples lawns again. No, she actually didn't walk on my lawn because I don't have one but you get the idea.

Memory 2: I saw some kid dressed up that looked like me! Of course I was flattered but he may be a stalker. What am I saying of course he's a stalker! How else would he know what I look like?

Memory 3: I gave an old lady a heart-attack. I didn't mean to! I just kind of shadow traveled. How the Hades did I know she would be there?

Memory 4: I made little kids give me candy. I had to watch them for an hour but the candy made up for it!

Memory 5: Eh I'm bored of the past let's go to the present!

I am getting ready for Halloween. I am not leaving for Halloween this year so I will be in Camp Half Blood. I'm going as a hellhound looking beast! I have a Scooby Doo costume painted black. Finally 6 o' clock let's leave this cabin. I have my pillowcase ready to be filled with candy too! I knocked on Percy's door. "Trick or treat!" I said the well known verse.

"Nico, what in sane heck are you doing?" He asked staring at me incredulously.

"Trick or treating duh, what else?"

"Uh, bye Nico!" Percy closed the door. He probably forgot to buy candy. Ha-ha slacker but seriously who forgets to buy candy? I continued on to the Zeus cabin. I knocked and Thalia answered. Oh if you didn't know the Hunters are visiting and Thalia likes to escape to the Zeus cabin because its empty. If she likes to be alone why did she join the Hunters? She opened the door. "Trick or treat!" I sang.

"Huh?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Give me candy!" I demanded.

"Go away…." She slammed the door. Why do people hate Halloween?

I continued on to other cabins all getting the same response. I decided to go to the big house. Chiron was outside playin pinochle, as usual, wiuth Dionysus. "Chiron," I started, "Why is no one trick or treating?"

"Trick or what?" He asked looking at me as I sprung another head.

"Trick or treating, you know where you go around dressed up getting candy? Its Halloween, October 31!" I exclaimed.

"Nico, there is no such thing as Halloween or at least we don't do it. I remember some kids doing that before so its probably a mortal thing. Sorry if we disappointed you, there is candy inside if you wish to have some." He look at me if I was some pathetic thing Kronus crapped out. Frick my life!

"Fine." I muttered, hung my head, and walked away.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was so short! I typed most of it yesterday but then since it was Halloween, and my grandfathers birthday, I couldn't really do anything. I can add a part 2 to this if you guys want, it would probably be up tomorrow. Yes, I could have typed this up Sunday but my life is just really confusing right now I'm sorry. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU ALL WANT!**


End file.
